


To Truly Understand Ones Pain Another Must Feel Pain Themselves.

by Jubilation_Lee



Category: Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilation_Lee/pseuds/Jubilation_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elven slave, Lilith has escaped from the Tevinter Imperium and has fled to Kirkwall. Despite everything that has been done to her, horrors she would wish upon no one, she is a kind generous soul who still believes in the good of people and strives to make the world a better place and uses her oen magic abilities to do so. She came to Kirkwall to find peace and as she involves herself in the events that unravel before her she may find that her peace comes in a strange form indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lilith stepped into the city of chains and looked around in stained hope. She had been on the run from the Tevinter Imperium for 2 ½ years and she was becoming weary of the chase. She had many years ago refused the offer to become a Magistrate and they had bound her in chains as a slave. A powerful ill-mannered temperamental slave. She hated them more then she hated the Templars. She was hoping she could disappear into the city of Kirkwall and remain undisturbed for the remainder of her years. She knew that the Blight had hit Ferelden a year or so ago and that the city was swarming with refugees and mages. Hopefully she could blend in. She moved with a simple grace through the gallows watching the horrifying slave statues with uneasiness. She wore a simple leather armor and a light hooded cloak that was pulled over her head to hide her pointed ears. She had lost her mage staff in her last escape and now carried several sets of throwing daggers and a beaten up longsword. She keeps close to the walls and made her way into Lowtown.

     After several hours she found her way into the hanged man and sat down at the counter. She ordered a drink and paid her coin keeping her hood up and avoiding eye contact with any of the patrons. She listened to conversations that took place around her but one in particular caught her attention. 

     “I am so thankful that the Grey Warden came with the refugee's.” a woman's voice said quietly. “I am certain my boy wouldn't have made it if he hadn't healed him.”

     “Aye but I doubt he will be around long. His lack of subtlety will cost him that and he will end up in the circle.” a man's gravely voice replied. 

     ‘An apostate running a clinic?’ Lilith thought to herself. The thought of any mage doing that in the city run by Templars was a perplexing idea. ‘and a Warden as well?’ Lilith shook her head. She needed sleep before she even remotely thought of chasing down an apostate like herself. She rented a room and settled down for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

            She had begun to feel uneasy the moment she had stepped into darktown that day. The glares she got from humans and the lusty looks from the men were unsettling enough without the poor who looked at her like she was nothing more than a meal.

             ‘Andraste please keep me safe.’ she thought pleading. Maybe she shouldn't have prayed at all. They suddenly surrounded her. Five in front five in back. She was a great fighter but 10 men who all had an advantage over her, even more so with her lack of a staff, was way over her head. So she did the logical thing and let out a blood curling scream. The thugs seemed startled at first but then one of them chuckled.

           “No one is going to help you. Not here.” the man said and then they attacked her.

            She was fast and agile just not enough she took down 4 of the men before she was overtaken. A blade went through her should and shouldn't went down. Quickly her mind began to haze and in the haze she thought that even this was to fast and she quickly realized she was dying. She tried to focus but couldn't. She saw, or at least thought she saw a flash of blue light before the world went dark around her.

             She woke up later to the sound of voices. She could feel something wet and heavy on her forehead. She dare not open her eyes instead strained her ears willing her mind to focus on the low voices.

            “So is she dead?” a girl asked. Her voice was coated with humor that didn't seem to match the question.

            A male voice snorted in response. “Yes Isabela that is why i have a wet cloth on her forehead and have been keeping an eye on her to make sure she is still breathing.” Heavy sarcasm laced the response and Lilith almost laughed.

            A female voiced laughed at the response. “Anders sometimes i think you have a response prepared for everything Varric and Isabela throw at you.”

           “Not everything Hawke.” the female, Isabela, chimed in. “In fact just yesterday…” she started and the male cut in.

           “And it's time for you to leave.” He said and added for good measure. “I have patients to take care of.”

           Isabela huffed and Hawke sighed. “I will keep an eye out for those potion ingredients she if anyone can sell me some.” Hawke said then Lilith heard receding footsteps.

           She could hear Anders muttering about how insufferable Isabela was he was close to her but she didn't realize how close because when his hand touched her skin to remove the wet cloth on her forehead she flinched. “You’re awake?” Anders asked surprise evident in his voice. Lilith however seemed to be at a lack of words. The man that crouched in front of her was very handsome. He had blonde hair that was well mostly pulled back and his eyes she would swear by the Maker that they were gold, and at the moment they were giving her a concerned look.

            “Um i woke up while you were speaking with your friends. I wanted to make sure i wasn't in any immediate danger.” she said looking around her at her surrounding. I looked like it was in darktown there were several in here who were sick and other who looked like they were acting as guards. She then looked back at Anders and spoke very carefully. “So i take it you are the Apostate running the clinic then?” She asked keeping her voice low.

           Anders hesitated before answering but gave a nod. “That would be me. Were you looking for me? Was that why you were in Darktown?”

            It was Lilith's turn to hesitate. “Well i heard that you were helping Ferelden refugees but when i figured out you were an apostate i thought you might be able to help me.” Lilith said. “I am an escaped slave from Tevinter. One of the few mage slaves.” The horrified look on Anders face made her flinch. “I am safe here in Kirkwall i am not nearly wanted enough but i need help learning how to keep away from Templars and a way to start over.”  Lilith finished quickly.

            Anders was quiet unsure of how to respond. Lilith sighed and looked down. “I’m sorry sometimes i forget how badly slavery is looked upon outside Tevinter. I do not need empathy i accept my past because it made me who i am. I am sorry if it sounded otherwise.” Lilith said with a soft sigh. “My intent was simply to express my predicament.” Lilith said and then tried to get up. Despite the fact she felt very strong her legs did not hold underneath her and she collapsed. She didn't get very far before Anders caught her and set her back down gently on the cot.

          “I wouldn't do that if i were you.” Anders said and Lilith gave a sheepish look. “You said you were a mage?” He said changing the subject.

           Lilith was slightly stunned but answered. “Yes i am a mage.” Lilith demonstrated a small fire spells on her fingertips.

           Anders nodded. “How much magic do you know?” he asked quietly.

           “Only what i have taught myself. Mostly minor spells elemental and minor healing magic, and i am a natural telekinetic.” She said looking at him curiously.

           “Well it isn't exactly hiding from the Templars, but if you would like you can help out in the clinic until you get a foothold in the city.” Anders suggested.

            Lilith gave him a shocked look. “Are you… are you sure?” Lilith asked.

            “Well working the Clinic alone is rather difficult and there isn't a whole lot of work for apostates here in Kirkwall and you know some minor healing magic. I could use the help if you're up for it.” Anders said. “After you have regained your strength of course.”

           “Thank you. I think I would like that very much.” Lilith said giving a small smile.

            Anders nodded. “Well then you had better get some rest then I will come check in on you in a bit.”

           Lilith slipped back into sleep easily her new life awaited and she wasn't going to keep it waiting.

****  
  



End file.
